


Остров

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Demons, Friendship, Gen, Islands, Minor Character Death, Murderers, Violence, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Затерянный в Индийском архипелаге островок использовался как полулегальный курорт для тех, кто имел много денег, не был законопослушен или просто хотел экстрима. Их прислали за мелкой мафиозной группировкой, перешедшей дорожку кому-то более крупному.





	Остров

**Author's Note:**

> просьба не искать намёков на известные фильмы/игры. Их нет

Ветки, ветки, кругом чёртовы ветки, лезущие в лицо, цепляющие за волосы… Надо всё-таки подстричься. Дурацкие джунгли… Кто вообще додумался послать их сюда? О чём думал грандмастер, закидывая их на этот богами забытый остров? Что всё будет хорошо? Ха!

Смоук злобно пнул вылезший на дорогу – вернее, её отсутствие – корень, об который споткнулся, и прислонился к дереву – перевести дух. Сколько он уже бегает по этой чёртовой сельве? Ему казалось, что несколько часов, но на самом деле могло пройти сколько угодно времени – солнце не пробивалось сквозь сцепившиеся ветвями кроны, и здесь, внизу, царил постоянный полумрак. Можно было бы сказать – интимный, если бы такие мысли вообще могли посетить в сложившейся ситуации. Тяжёлый запах перегноя и удушливо-влажный воздух тоже не добавляли положительных эмоций.

Эненра потёр зудящие плечи, в кровь исцарапанные попадавшимися по пути сучками. Интересно, они чуют кровь? Если найдут его быстрее обычного – значит, чуют. А если нет? Впрочем, какая разница… Надо было послушаться Саб-Зиро и не играть в супергероя. Толку-то? Всё равно никого не спас, только застрял где-то в чащобе с погоней на хвосте и очень смутными шансами на выживание. Или надо было вообще отказаться от миссии, с самого начала показавшейся какой-то странной. Конечно, гранд не потерпел бы такой вольности, придумал бы наказание – для того, кто косячил регулярно, они становились всё изощреннее, месячишком в карцере не отделаешься… Но, наверное, было бы лучше, чем сейчас. 

Где-то позади раздался треск ломаемых веток – некто шёл напролом, не заботясь о соблюдении тишины. Бессильно выругавшись, Смоук отлип от дерева и кинулся прочь. 

Этот сумасшедший день не задался с самого утра. 

***  
Издевательски-белый, издали заметный катер на рассвете высадил шестерых воинов Лин Куэй в песчаной бухте. Затерянный в Индийском архипелаге островок использовался как полулегальный курорт для тех, кто имел много денег, не был законопослушен или просто хотел экстрима. Пляжи–бары–казино, выпивка–наркотики–девочки, и прочие элементы разгульной жизни в качестве и количестве. Хотя известным местечко было, что называется, в узких кругах, и больших толп народа не предвиделось, деньги здесь крутились большие. И тем больше работы было для наёмных убийц. 

На этот раз их прислали за мелкой мафиозной группировкой, перешедшей дорожку кому-то более крупному. Восемь исключительно разбойного вида физиономий по данным заказчика ближайшие три дня собирались кутить именно здесь. Вводные данные не предполагали ничего сложного, здесь легко справились бы и двое, поэтому миссия носила вид учений. Старший – что в группе, что по возрасту – Саб-Зиро, Тундра и Смоук в качестве дублирующих исполнителей на случай если что-то пойдёт не так, и “основной состав” – Джек и Джеймс, уличные разбойники из Бруклина, только что прошедшие Посвящение и не пожелавшие принимать кодовые имена. Вернее, то, что они выбрали, забраковал их наставник ввиду глубокой нецензурности. Этим двоим едва исполнилось по шестнадцать, и по возвращении с этой миссии их поджидало наказание за срыв церемонии и приличные кодовые имена. Шестым в группу напросился Сайрекс, медиком. Хотя зачем им медик на практически курортном задании, никто не задумался.

Разместившись в отеле (грандмастер, конечно, велел деньги не тратить, но жить в пещере на берегу, когда в кои-то веки можно почувствовать себя нормальными людьми, не захотел никто) Джеймс с Джеком сразу же сбежали на пляж, не торопясь приступать к миссии – катер заберёт их только через три дня, так к чему спешить? Сайрекс утащил Тундру в медпункт – младшего криоманта изрядно укачало, а “штатный медик” не подумал запастись необходимыми медикаментами. Смоук остался с Саб-Зиро. Ему, наоборот, хотелось покончить с делом как можно скорее, чтобы отдыхать с чистой совестью. Хотя куда больше хотелось сбежать с клочка суши, слишком напоминающего клетку. Эненра сам бы не смог сказать, откуда взялось это ощущение, ведь остров скорее напоминал райский уголок – чистые песчаные пляжи, ласковое, а не палящее солнце, аккуратные пальмочки на берегу. Отель – белое двухэтажное строение с широкими балконами и вежливым персоналом – тоже не был схож с тюрьмой. Смоук списал странные ощущения на разыгравшееся воображение и усталость. Рядом с неуправляемыми пацанами – дикими, наглыми и не признающими другого авторитета, кроме грубой силы – двадцатидвухлетний эненра самому себе казался унылым стариком. 

Смоук повертел в руках высокий стакан с каким-то коктейлем – в меню почему-то не оказалось ничего безалкогольного, а мутить сознание не хотелось. Даже слегка. Эненра отставил стакан и глубоко вздохнул, возвращаясь к разложенной на столе карте острова. Чем раньше они разберутся с целью, тем раньше можно будет расслабиться.

Что пляжная вечеринка всё-таки проходит как-то не так, он понял, услышав полный ужаса крик Джека. Перерезав горло рядом стоявшего бандита, Смоук резко развернулся, выискивая мальчишку взглядом… и почувствовал, что кто-то схватил его за ногу. 

Воины Лин Куэй не должны и не могут испытывать страх. Они достигают этого длительными тренировками, загоняют свои страхи глубоко внутрь себя, перекрывая им любые возможности вылезти наружу… ну или просто молчат о том, что чего-то боятся. Но когда только что убитый тобой человек медленно и дёргано поднимается на ноги, заливая костюм и землю вокруг кровью из распоротой глотки, и глаза у него совершенно безжизненные… Уж в глаза мертвецов Смоук насмотрелся достаточно, чтобы отделить живоё от мёртвого. Человек был совершенно точным и безвозвратным трупом. И тем не менее, стоял, покачиваясь и словно решая, что делать дальше. Не став дожидаться, пока он определится, Смоук резким движением высвободился из неожиданно крепкой хватки и телепортировался подальше, забыв о необходимости сохранять инкогнито. Сдёрнул с места заворожённо таращившегося на ожившего мертвяка Джека и, не останавливаясь, пронёсся дальше. Швырнул мальчишку к ногам стоявшего в отдалении Саб-Зиро.

– Второй где?

– Так не б-бывает… Нас о таком не… п-предупреждали…

Отмахнувшись от неадекватного сейчас соклановца, Смоук убежал искать остальных. Подумать о причинах и следствиях можно будет потом, когда вся группа окажется в сборе. 

Джеймс успел убить троих, прежде чем осознал, что убитые поднимаются и идут следом. Догнав парнишку, эненра цапнул его за шиворот, запихивая к себе за спину, и швырнул в преследователей дымовую бомбу. 

– Живо к старшему!

– А… 

– Джек там. За меня не беспокойся, – убедившись, что парнишка, по широкой дуге огибая странных тварей, со всех ног несётся в правильном направлении, Смоук махнул рукой входящим на пляж Сайрексу и Тундре и в два коротких телепорта переместился к ним.

– Идите за мной. У нас тут зомби… кажется. 

– Чего? – Сайрекс шагнул вперёд и положил ладонь ему на лоб. – Смоук, что ты пил?

– Да трезвый я, трезвый! – эненра даже на месте подпрыгнул от возмущения. – Идём. Сам всё увидишь. 

К этому времени пляж превратился чёрт знает во что. Сначала веселившиеся гости не обращали внимания на странных личностей – сутулые, шатающиеся и издающие невнятные звуки, они были похожи на обычных пьяных, и только вблизи можно было разглядеть смертельные раны и быстро засыхающую кровь. Заполошный женский визг, прорвавшийся сквозь грохот музыки, словно открыл какую-то заслонку, мгновенно вызвав всеобщую панику. Люди метались по пляжу, что-то друг другу кричали, а где-то на заднем плане восставшие мертвецы рвали кричавшую девушку на части. 

– Что за чертовщина здесь вообще творится?

– Не знаю, – Саб-Зиро выглядел таким же растерянным, как и остальные. – Ни о чём подобном никто не упоминал. Смоук, ты уверен, что убил его? Может, они ещё живы, и это эффект каких-то наркотиков?

– Уверен. Эти парни мертвы. Стопроцентно. И я понятия не имею, почему они встают и, чёрт возьми, идут убивать людей!

– Такого просто не бывает, – пробормотал Джек. – Зомби, живые мертвецы… Это же всё только для кино придумали… 

– Я бы не был так в этом уверен, – Смоук покачал головой. – Но пока мы не знаем, что происходит, предлагаю опираться на те сведения, что даны нам кинематографом. Убить можно только в голову или сердце… или это я с вампирами путаю?... Не давать себя кусать, царапать, да и вообще трогать. И, думаю, местную пищу лучше не есть, раз уж мы не знаем, отчего они такими стали. 

– Почему ты так спокоен? 

– А с чего бы мне паниковать? – эненра пожал плечами. – Я Лин Куэй, и я сам одержим демоном. Мне ли бояться каких-то мертвецов? 

– Думаешь, они такие же?

– Сомневаюсь. Больше похоже на некромантию или магию вуду. Впрочем, неважно, как они появились. Хан, мы должны что-то сделать! Они же всех перебьют.

– Это не наша забота, – отрезал криомант. – Дождёмся катера и свалим с этого острова. 

– Но…

– Я сказал – нет. Я отвечаю за то, чтобы вы все вернулись в Китай живыми и по возможности здоровыми, и в этот план никак не вписывается война с зомби. И, как ты правильно заметил, Смоук, мы Лин Куэй, а не кучка супергероев, чтобы спасать всех подряд. Половина находящихся на этом острове заслуживает того, чтобы сдохнуть. 

– Есть ещё вторая половина. 

– Я не буду с тобой спорить, – резко развернувшись, криомант направился к выходу с пляжа, уже слегка напоминающего скотобойню. – За мной. Все. 

Судя по взглядам, остальные полностью разделяли точку зрения Саб-Зиро. Младшие и вовсе ломанулись прочь едва ли не первыми. Смоук пропустил соклановцев вперёд. Подозрительно обернулся только Тундра, слишком хорошо его знавший. Эненра успокаивающе махнул другу рукой, чуть улыбнувшись. Младший криомант кивнул и поспешил догнать ушедшего брата. 

Убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, Смоук сделал пару осторожных шагов назад, стал невидимкой и бегом кинулся обратно. Отморозок может думать себе что угодно, но оставлять людей на растерзание нельзя. Тем более, если верить всё тем же фильмам про зомби, от этого их только станет больше. 

Пляж – ещё недавно такой мирный, с белым песком и свежим океанским бризом, оставляющим на губах засыхающую соль – теперь выглядел точно как в фильме ужасов. Опрокинутые столики, разлитые коктейли… Кровь, окрасившая песок разноцветными пятнами от розового до почти чёрного… Буквально разорванные на куски тела… Эненра поёжился. Жуткая смерть. Живых людей на пляже не осталось, они все сбежали в сторону отеля. И, очевидно, зомби направились туда же.

Смоук задумчиво погладил рукоять складного армейского ножа – единственного оружия, которое он взял с собой, ведь предполагалось, что ничего сверхсложного их не ожидает. Чтобы воевать с зомби, надо раздобыть что-нибудь огнестрельное. Прислушавшись к происходящему в отеле и убедившись, что кроме криков страха и боли оттуда изредка слышны ещё и звуки выстрелов – слишком изредка, если уж на то пошло, но коммандос здесь явно не предвидится – эненра в ускоренном темпе побежал в сторону здания. В конце концов, у него тоже не так много времени – Саб-Зиро обнаружит его отсутствие очень скоро.

Первый встреченный мертвец – всего один, это странно, Смоук считал, что они не станут ходить поодиночке, но это и хорошо, ведь ему надо протестировать свои силы и понять, как уничтожить это создание. Судя по его виду, молодого мужчину – лет тридцати, не больше – просто затоптали в панике на пляже. Разодранная гавайская рубашка, светлые шорты, гематомы и пятна крови, под неестественным углом вывернутая рука, а также на руках и лодыжках явные следы зубов. Человеческих. Зомби стоял посреди тропы и пустым взглядом таращился в землю. Эненру он явно не замечал. 

Смоук подошёл поближе, внимательно рассматривая противника. Похоже, скорость разложения была выше обычной – на теле уже появились трупные пятна, кожа слезала лохмотьями, обнажая розоватую плоть. Эненра покрепче стиснул пальцы на рукояти. Коротким клинком голову с одного раза не снесёшь, и не хотелось бы проверять, догадается ли зомби, что его убивает. Лучше не рисковать. Придётся подойти ближе.

Клинок ножа с привычно-чавкающим звуком вошёл в, кажется, слишком мягкую плоть. Зомби удивлённо глядел на медленно расплывающееся по груди тёмно-тёмно-красное, почти чёрное пятно, похоже, совсем не чувствуя боли. И, видимо, его кровь уже почти свернулась прямо в жилах. Спустя несколько – очень долгих – секунд живой мертвец рухнул на дорогу, как стоял. Смоук потыкал тело ногой. Труп не шевелился. Удовлетворённо кивнув, эненра вытер испачканный клинок и продолжил путь. 

К тому времени, как он добрался до отеля, стрельба уже прекратилась. Смоук прошёл по цепочке кровавых капель. Человек был ранен, серьёзно, но на его меткости это не сказалось – в коридоре лежали несколько мёртвых зомби, убитых точными выстрелами в голову. Кровавая тропа окончилась на балконе второго этажа. Стрелок, светловолосый мужчина лет тридцати пяти в мятом деловом костюме, был ещё жив. Но явно ненадолго – сбоку костюм был красным и мокрым от крови, кровь также пузырилась в уголках губ мужчины.

– Эй, парень! Ты… иди сюда… – стрелок кое-как выпрямился, скривившись от боли. – Ты тоже не знаешь, что за чертовщина тут происходит? Конечно, о чём я вообще… – мужчина хрипло вздохнул. – Потрепали меня эти твари. Но и я их тоже… потрепал. Слышь, парень, ты… стрелять умеешь? На вот, – он впихнул в руки эненры липкий от крови пистолет. – Там… последний. Я знаю, что сдохну… скоро. Только не хочу… так. Ты… пристрели меня. У меня в кармане… коробка патронов ещё. Ты уж… постреляй этих тварей… за меня… – глаза мужчины закатились.

Смоук молча кивнул, хотя стрелок уже вряд ли его видел. Крепко стиснул пальцы на рукоятке пистолета. Кем был этот человек? Неизвестно. Но он не заслужил стать безмозглой нежитью. Никто такого не заслужил. Приставив дуло пистолета ко лбу стрелка, эненра отвернулся и нажал на спусковой крючок. 

Выстрел на миг оглушил его. Стараясь больше не смотреть на человека, Смоук быстро обшарил его карманы, отыскав запасную обойму и полупустую коробку патронов. Педантично проверил и перезарядил оружие. Вот теперь можно было целенаправленно поискать врагов.

Долго искать и не пришлось. Группа из пятерых зомби выскочила из-за поворота, очевидно, привлечённая грохотом выстрела. Эненра передёрнул затвор пистолета. С меткостью у него было похуже, чем у убитого стрелка – две пули прошли вообще мимо, одна засела в плече первого мертвеца, не причинив видимого вреда. Телепортировавшись в другой конец коридора от слишком близко подобравшегося зомби, Смоук наконец совладал с пляшущим прицелом и аккуратно перестрелял и этих пятерых и выглянувшего из-за угла шестого. Не так уж сложно. Теперь надо бы поискать выживших. 

Эненра уже десять – или около того – минут бегал по отелю, собрав себе на хвост всех имевшихся в округе зомби. Пока ему ещё удавалось уклоняться от чересчур резвых врагов с помощью телепортов, но это не так уж надолго. Ещё совсем немного, и силы демона окончательно исчерпают его выносливость. Тогда останется только бегать. Патроны катастрофически заканчивались. Единственного встреченного живого человека разорвали на его глазах. Подступающее отчаяние пока ещё удавалось заглушать злостью, в основном – на себя и свою глупость.

Оценив толпу приближающихся зомби и оставшиеся три патрона, Смоук поставил пистолет на предохранитель, засунул поглубже в карман и прыгнул с балкона второго этажа. У него в лесу будет больше шансов. И если в здании ещё остались живые люди – погнавшиеся за эненрой зомби будут им только на руку. 

***  
Сбитое дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из лёгких. Смоук уже потерял счёт корням и траве, на которых успел поскользнуться, споткнуться, удариться и порвать одежду. Он же не железный, в конце концов. Даже у ниндзя-демона есть предел прочности. И он настал. За спиной, совсем рядом, послышался треск ломаемых очередным зомби кустов. Смоук уже не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, не хочет ли он, чтобы это уже наконец закончилось.

При следующем усталом шаге земля ушла из-под ног, и эненра с глухим нецензурным воплем скатился в незамеченный овраг. Попытка встать отозвалась адской болью в правой ноге. Смоук вздохнул. Очевидно, здесь всё и закончится. Он достал и поудобнее перехватил нож. По крайней мере, обеспечить себе быструю и относительно безболезненную смерть должно получиться. 

– Вот ты где, – в овраг спрыгнул тот, кого Смоук уж точно не ожидал здесь увидеть.

– Би-Хан! – эненра отчаянно вцепился в старшего воина, дрожа от пережитых эмоций. – Ты же мне не снишься, правда?

– Не бойся. Я настоящий, – тяжёлая прохладная ладонь осторожно провела по растрёпанной голове и вздрагивающим плечам. – Пришлось попотеть, чтобы тебя найти. Эти твари тебя не задели?

– Нет, – Смоук покачал головой.

– Хорошо. Конечно, надо бы тебя наказать за неподчинение приказу, но сдаётся мне, ты и так уже достаточно наказан. Пойдём. Мы нашли место, где можно переждать оставшееся время. 

– Не смогу. Нога… сломал, кажется… 

Саб-Зиро вздохнул. А потом осторожно подхватил его на руки и поднялся.

– Держись. И остальным об этом ни слова, ясно? 

Воины Лин Куэй обосновались в полузаброшенном – во всяком случае, людей поблизости не оказалось, но само здание было целым – маяке на северной стороне острова. Маяк стоял на косе, с трёх сторон окружённой водой, так что оказаться в окружении собравшимся внутри не грозило.

Последние метров двести – всё открытое пространство между лесом и маяком – Смоук хромал сам, держась за плечо криоманта и стараясь не слишком опираться на травмированную ногу. Их вскоре заметили – в стене маяка приоткрылась дверь, выпустив одного из находившихся внутри. Тундра добежал до них и, почти не останавливаясь, подхватил друга на руки. 

– Ты меня до смерти напугал!

– Знаю. Прости, – Смоук уткнулся лбом в плечо младшего криоманта. Перед ним эненре действительно было стыдно. 

– Олух, – Саб-Зиро ускорил шаг, проходя мимо. 

Тундра внимательно посмотрел вслед брату.

– Это я его уговорил тебя искать. Вернее, сам собирался, но он не пустил. Сказал, что убьёт, если сделаю хоть шаг с маяка. А остальные всё это время утверждали, что тебя давно уже съели. Они же тебя не тронули, правда?

– Нет. Я просто неудачно упал. У меня ничего не получилось, Тундра… Я пытался спасти хоть кого-то, но… 

– Главное, что ты жив.

Внутри маяка была одна небольшая комнатка и винтовая лестница куда-то наверх. Криомант пинком согнал Джека из единственного кресла и осторожно усадил друга. Отцепил от пояса флягу. 

– Пить хочешь? Не волнуйся, вода не здешняя.

– Очень хочу. Спасибо, – сделав пару глотков, Смоук закупорил флягу и вернул криоманту – воду надо было экономить. Потом откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Только сейчас пришло понимание, насколько же он вымотался за этот безумно длинный день. 

– Пусть поспит, – тихо пробормотал Сайрекс, отступая от пациента. – Иначе добегается до нервного срыва, а мне его лечить нечем. 

– Что с ним?

– Да ничего страшного, – медик пожал плечами. – Устал, перенервничал. Видно, встретил что-то, что его подкосило. Бойцы стихии Воздуха все слишком эмоциональные. 

– Он вроде ранен, – Тундра с беспокойством оглянулся на друга.

– Самый обычный вывих. Наложить повязку, и через пару дней опять бегать будет. 

Эненра проснулся лишь глубокой ночью. На полу комнаты спокойно спали остальные члены группы. Кроме Тундры. Смоук осторожно встал, стараясь никого не разбудить. С трудом добравшись до лестницы – младшие развалились так, что наступать можно было либо на них, либо на больную ногу – Смоук решил не мучиться и добраться до верхней площадки маяка несколькими короткими телепортами. 

С небольшой огороженной площадки открывался замечательный вид на ночной океан. Сюда, наверх, доносился шум волн, разбивающихся о берег и светящихся из-за каких-то морских обитателей. Тусклый зеленоватый свет совсем не разгонял темноту, но вселял некое умиротворение. Что бы ни происходило на земле, в морских глубинах жизнь шла и будет идти своим чередом. 

Младший криомант стоял у края, опираясь на ограждение и вглядываясь вниз. Смоук молча встал рядом. 

– Как ты?

– Нормально, – эненра почти улёгся на поручень, опустив плечи. – Что я проспал? 

– По большому счету, ничего. Твари пока не нашли нас. Брат считает, что у нас получится переждать здесь.

– Это бессмысленно, – Смоук вздохнул. – Переждать мы, конечно, можем. Но мы ведь отсюда не выберемся. 

– В смысле? – Тундра всем телом развернулся к другу, забыв о происходящем внизу. Хотя там ничего и не происходило.

– Мы сейчас на юго-восточном краю острова. А катер придет к юго-западному. Зомби в любом случае доберутся до него раньше нас. А потом… Знаешь, как это происходит. Один заражённый пробирается на корабль или поезд, и чума распространяется от города к городу, всё дальше и дальше. Я не хочу, чтобы так было.

– Я никуда не отпущу тебя больше.

– Нет уж, спасибо, – усмехнулся Смоук. – Я уже и сам набегался, до конца жизни впечатлений хватит. Я ничего не смогу – один. 

– Чего ты ждёшь от меня? Смоук, ты знаешь, я пошёл бы за тобой куда угодно, но…

– Вдвоём это тоже самоубийство. Тем более ночью. Тем более я хромой не лучший ведущий. Просто помоги мне убедить Саб-Зиро, что мы не можем сидеть и бездействовать. Наверняка есть способ их уничтожить. 

– Да, но только как это сделать?

– Зависит от того, как появились эти твари. Если это действительно магия, подобная вуду, то достаточно найти и убить кукловода. А если какая-то инфекция, то не остаётся вариантов, кроме как отыскать и уничтожить каждую тварь.

– Хорошо. Считай, что ты меня убедил, – Саб-Зиро вышел из тени, отбрасываемой потухшим факелом маяка. – Как понять, с каким вариантом мы имеем дело?

– Не знаю, – эненра пожал плечами. – Но я почти уверен, что это кукловод. И что он пришёл сюда вместе с нами. 

– Хочешь сказать, это кто-то из наших?

– Нет. Если бы кто-то из Лин Куэй такое мог, я бы знал. Но он появился на острове одновременно с нами. 

– Ты из-за этого в самую глушь полез? Пытался найти кукловода? 

– Наоборот, – подобрав камешек, эненра с силой запустил его в далеко в океан. – У меня было полное ощущение, что меня специально туда загоняли. А вырваться не получалось. А что там, в центре острова?

– Болото. 

– Замечательно. Оттуда я бы точно не выбрался. Хан, ты ведь бродил по лесу достаточно свободно, верно? – получив утвердительный ответ, Смоук невесело усмехнулся. – Значит, есть только один способ его найти. 

– Уверен, что сможешь?

– Смогу. Только… я не знаю, как вернуться обратно. 

– Вы о чём? – Тундра в непонимании переводил взгляд с брата на друга.

Вздохнув, Смоук развернулся обратно к ограждению, вглядываясь куда-то в океанские глубины.

– Чародеи такого уровня, способные поднять из мёртвых не один десяток людей… Дело ведь не столько в укусе зомби, сам по себе он ничего почти не значит, только “подключает” очередного мертвеца к сети заклинания, как флешку к компьютеру… Так вот, чародей такого уровня может запросто скрываться от людей, от собак, от спутниковых систем слежения… в общем, от любых возможностей его найти. Я, правда, не уверен, не существует ли таких возможностей у богов, но богов среди нас и нет, – эненра ненадолго замолчал. – Но есть те, кто может найти чародея всегда, где бы он ни скрывался. Поскольку, как правило, души его жертв достаются именно им.

– Демоны. 

Смоук кивнул:

– Вроде того, благодаря которому я всё ещё не кучка пепла. 

– То есть, это значит, что ты можешь его найти?

– Неправильный вывод. Я человек, Тундра. А найти кукловода может только демон. Моя душа связана с ним, но он ограничен возможностями моего тела, хотя за нашу совместную жизнь изрядно его модернизировал. Но всё же не настолько. Единственный вариант – дать ему полную свободу. Воплотить. 

– Такое возможно?

– Вполне. Честно говоря, – эненра невесело усмехнулся. – У меня и выбора-то нет. Придётся это делать. Днём я несколько не рассчитал и использовал стихию больше, чем было можно, – он провёл рукой по лицу. – Так, видимо, мне стоит это объяснить. В отличие от вас с братом, моя сила имеет другую природу. Вы родились со способностью контролировать лёд. Я же родился обычным человеком, и всё, что я могу – это результат того, что внутри меня живёт демон. Собственно, только благодаря ему я жив. В клане меня считают слабаком, но на самом деле я вполне способен раскатать Храм по камешку. Правда, перед этим придётся написать завещание, такой расход энергии меня попросту в порошок сотрёт. А жить хочется. Поэтому приходится пользоваться способностями очень дозировано. Иначе тело просто не выдержит. А как раз сегодня я перестарался. Влез в тот резерв, который исключительно для поддержания моей жизни. И теперь из вариантов – либо сложить лапки и медленно дохнуть, либо позволить ему воплотиться и пополнить резерв самостоятельно. За счёт кукловода, например. 

– В чём тогда проблема?

– Проблема даже не одна. Первая: уговорить демона не трогать никого из вас. С этим я справлюсь. Вторая: найти чародея, это ведь тоже не так просто. Третья: это буду уже не я. И я понятия не имею, как загнать демона обратно и возможно ли это вообще. Впрочем, я сам не оставил себе выбора. 

– Идём сейчас?

– Нет. Ближе к рассвету. Младших брать не будем, они слишком лёгкая добыча, и я не уверен, что смогу их защитить. 

– Я всё подготовлю, – кивнув, Саб-Зиро спустился внутрь маяка, оставляя друзей наедине. 

– Смоук…

– Нет других вариантов. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы смогли убраться с этого острова целыми и невредимыми. Всё будет в порядке, друг мой, – эненра постарался улыбнуться, хоть было ему совсем невесело. – Однажды он уже вернул меня обратно. Вроде я не успел ничем таким его обидеть, чтобы не получить этот шанс снова. 

– Для умирающего ты слишком бодр. Ты уверен, что всё так серьёзно? Может, всё-таки есть возможность без этого обойтись? Я не хочу, чтобы ты так рисковал собой.

– Увы. К тому же это самый простой способ никого больше не подвергать опасности. Идём. У нас есть ещё несколько часов, чтобы поспать. 

На рассвете из дверей маяка вышли трое. Природа только начинала пробуждаться от ночного сна, было совсем тихо, безветренно, молчали даже птицы и насекомые.

– Тундра, не стой так близко. Это небезопасно, – Смоук сам сделал несколько шагов в сторону. – Главное, не попадитесь зомби. Когда кукловод поймёт, что дело пахнет жареным, он призовёт их всех на помощь. Будьте осторожны. И к демону лучше не приближайтесь. Ещё раз напоминаю – это не я, я не могу его контролировать и удержать, если кого-то из вас он посчитает угрозой.

Эненра прислонился спиной к ближайшему дереву и закрыл глаза. Контуры его тела поплыли, растворяясь в густеющем дыму и образуя нечто совсем иное. Худая тёмная тварь, похожая и непохожая на человека. Рассмотреть демона было почти невозможно, его окружали клубы густого дыма. Демон повертелся на месте и рванул в самую чащу.

– За ним! – скомандовал Саб-Зиро. – Иначе потом вообще не найдём. 

Эненра мчался вперёд, игнорируя любые помехи на своём пути, телепортируясь прямо сквозь деревья и отбрасывая встречающихся зомби одним движением. Приостановившись, Саб-Зиро оценил размер когтей, раздирающих тварей почти пополам, и предусмотрительно сбавил скорость. 

Вскоре чаща стала совсем непролазной. Стволы и переплетённые корни деревьев образовали непреодолимый для человека лабиринт. Демон по-прежнему не обращал внимания на препятствия, хотя двигался теперь медленнее – то ли знал о спутниках и щадил их, то ли сам устал и решил экономить силы. Братьям же приходилось отвлекаться от преследования и искать приемлемый путь, обходить совсем непроходимые участки либо прорубать дорогу в этом лабиринте. Был и плюс – чаща замедляла и мертвецов, к тому же они не могли двигаться бесшумно, а потому не представляли большой угрозы. 

Впереди показался просвет. Демон бросился к нему и пропал из вида. Сверкнула бледно-зелёная вспышка, потом послышался нечеловеческий крик и всё утихло. Даже пробирающиеся в стороне зомби куда-то скрылись. Когда криоманты добрались до просвета – оказавшегося крошечной полянкой с полыхающим костром в центре – эненра стоял над обезображенным телом и слизывал кровь с длинных когтей. Заметив их, демон глухо застонал и метнулся прочь. 

– Что стоишь? Догоняй, это твой друг. Тебя единственного он ещё может послушать, – Саб-Зиро ногой перевернул труп на спину. Этого человека он не знал. – Только будь осторожен. А я здесь закончу.

Демон не стал убегать далеко. Тундра нашёл его всего в полусотне метров от полянки. 

– Смоук…

– Не подходи! – эненра стремительно шагнул назад. Голос был хриплый, и в нём ясно слышалось отчаяние. 

– Смоук. Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Ты мой друг. Что бы ни случилось, я не брошу тебя. Иди сюда, не бойся, – криомант вытянул руку ладонью вверх. – Всё будет хорошо.

Помедлив, демон очень неуверенно подошёл ближе и медленно опустил узкую лапу с полуметровыми когтями на ладонь криоманта.

– Вот так, – Тундра накрыл лапу демона второй рукой. – Видишь, ничего страшного. Теперь просто успокойся.

Эненра негромко и очень знакомо рассмеялся.

– Не всё так просто. И я спокоен.

– Тогда возвращайся. Я знаю, ты можешь. 

– Уговорил, – демон придвинулся почти вплотную. Густой дым рассеялся в привычную чуть заметную дымку, Смоук уткнулся лбом в плечо друга и слабо усмехнулся. – Сумасшедший. Нельзя так рисковать. Всё брату расскажу. 

У него пальцы и рот перепачканы свежей кровью, и криомант осторожно пытается её оттереть.

– Ты меня боишься теперь? 

– Ну что за глупости? – Тундра осторожно заправил за ухо прядь пепельных волос. – Я же всегда знал об этом. И сейчас ничего не изменилось. Иди сюда, – криомант подобрал друга на руки. – Так проще будет по чаще пробираться, ты же хромой у нас. Главное, задание мы выполнили, а про остальное можно никому не говорить.


End file.
